


"Please, let me taste you."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Verdacia left behind a generous trail of bruises as he made his way down Ajani’s torso, reveled in how the smaller form squirmed and gasped under him. He ended the journey by pressing a chaste kiss to his lower stomach, then looked up at him, face purposely hovering over Ajani’s crotch to let his breath fan over him as he spoke. “Please, let me taste you.”





	"Please, let me taste you."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"Please, let me taste you"_.
> 
> Ajani [ _ah-zhah-nee_ ] belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** left behind a generous trail of bruises as he made his way down **[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)** ’s torso, reveled in how the smaller form squirmed and gasped under him. He ended the journey by pressing a chaste kiss to his lower stomach, then looked up at him, face purposely hovering over Ajani’s crotch to let his breath fan over him as he spoke. “ _Please, let me taste you_.”

He watched Ajani shiver at the request, wordlessly nod as he wet his lips in anticipation.

Now that he had permission, Ver’s gaze fell to the erect, leaking cock, felt it twitch as he affectionately kissed its underside. He wrapped a hand around the base, made Ajani groan and lie back against the pillows as he licked the tip with the flat of his tongue — he tasted of diluted salt, residual magic, and a hint of something he couldn’t place.

He caught the head with his lips and gradually lowered around him, hummed when he was all the way in.

Ajani gave a soft cry of surprise at the vibrations and bucked his hips. “ _Ver_!”

Ver’s eyes flicked to his face almost playfully, and he firmly pressed his tongue against the underside as he began moving.

It took almost no time for them to establish a rhythm. Ver fully enjoyed being the cause of Ajani’s unraveling; watched his expression morph into that of pleasure; listened to his words gradually devolve into incoherent pleas and praise. When Ajani’s hands desperately sought out and buried themselves in Ver’s hair, he knew he was close.

“Ver, I… I’m–” he choked out, as if on cue, “please, Ver, please,  _please_.”

Ver’s cock, still uncomfortably trapped in his pants, throbbed with a fresh wave of desire. Careful to not interrupt their pace, he traded his mouth for his hand and quickened his strokes. He watched Ajani’s reaction to the change of method — a shuddered gasp, hands tightening their grip in his hair — and when his back arched Ver quickly wrapped his lips around the head once more.

He gladly swallowed everything Ajani had to give, relished in the feel of briefly losing all five of his senses that Shadow cum caused, then joined him at his side. Ajani gave him a blissful smile, his body occasionally quivering with light aftershocks, and when his high dissipated Ver leaned over to deeply kiss him.

“How’d I taste?” Ajani asked, voice soft, content.

Ver blindly laced their hands together. “I’ll never get enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
